The Dying Minutes
The Dying Minutes is the twelfth episode of Season 3, and the 35th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Something's hidden deep in the Freelancer facility. Kiera and John Doe work to retrieve it, but the price of knowledge may be betrayal. Carlos resolves to wrest control of the VPD from Piron and Dillon. Help arrives courtesy of an unlikely, and deadly, ally. Recap The episode opens three months prior, when Warren and the Freelancers spirited away Curtis Chen’s body after he was killed by Kiera’s service weapon. His reanimation is revealed to be the work of a mysterious ancient man known only as The Traveler. With a single touch, Chen is brought back to life. He’s cleaned up and brought to Catherine, who informs Chen that he’s been “merged.” Chen wishes to speak directly with The Traveler, but Catherine refuses to grant him access. Back in the present, the Freelancers are hard at work extracting a set of GPS coordinates from Alec (presumably of the time travel device from his timeline). After initially resisting, Alec provides the coordinates; as he’s being taken back to his cell, he stabs Miller with a pen. It has little effect except making his own captivity more difficult from now on. Catherine maintains that Alec will be kept alive until he’s no longer necessary. With Liber8 basically dissolved, Sonya seeks out Julian’s help to get whatever intel she can about Halo. She offers Julian the chance to not only change the future, but to screw his step-brother in the process. Kiera goes to the Freelancers demanding to speak with The Traveler, the mysterious figure who actually started the time traveling cult more than a thousand years ago. He’s what’s been hiding behind the big door at the Freelancers headquarters. Catherine plays coy at Kiera’s knowledge. Kiera explains that she’s chosen the wrong Alec Sadler and that she’s here to retrieve the original Alec from her own timeline. When Catherine explains that the timeline will correct itself based on her incorrect choice of Alecs, Kiera offers up Brad Tonkin in exchange. Catherine agrees to the trade once Brad has been delivered. Other Alec is all over Dillon to get his time travel device back from evidence, when it was collected at the time of Jason’s assault arrest. Dillon explains his hands are tied but that he’ll look into recovering it for him and PIRON. As Other Alec wraps up his call with Dillon, Julian pops into his office, quickly inserting a flash drive into the back of Other Alec’s computer. The two briefly chat, and Julian leaves with the flash drive. Other Alec suspects nothing. Those few moments was all Julian needed to download a wealth of information regarding Halo, which he then passes on to Sonya at a hipster dive bar, Lana Lou’s. What she wasn’t expecting was a few prototypes that Julian also managed to smuggle out of PIRON’s labs. Julian is dismissed; Sonya then reveals her valuable cache to Lucas, who had been sitting there unseen the whole time. She asks him to do one last hacking job for her; it’s far too tempting a technological treat for Lucas to pass up. Chen meets up with Kellog in a parking garage. After the confrontation at Liber8 headquarters that basically destroyed Liber8, Kellog wants to know what the end game is. Chen only promises that “a great day is coming” and maintains that Catherine isn’t a true disciple of the time traveling cult; she’s merely its jailor. Back at the precinct, Dillon recovers the time travel device from evidence storage, breaking police protocol to do so. He clicks the pieces together, intrigued by this strange device. He shows it to Kiera who realizes in horror what he’s got his hands on - and worse, what it’s capable of doing. As he clicks the last slice into place, it immediately sends out a signal picked up by the Freelancers. He puts it in his bag to take back to PIRON. Back at Lana Lou’s, Lucas successfully hacks into the Halo prototype. Sonya insists that she doesn’t want people to get hurt, but she wants to make sure they don’t want to use the Halo device at all. Lucas manages to hack the prototype so that it floods the brain with a fear response. When he tests it out on Sonya, she screams, horrified and shaking and within seconds flings off her Halo device. Now all they have to do is inject this fear program into the Halo main servers. Kiera alerts Carlos to the activated time travel device and how it’s only a matter of time before they come after Dillon and take it for themselves. Carlos tags along with Dillon on his way to PIRON; as they two debate philosophies about what makes a just society and the role of the police, Carlos manages to loosen a single slice to deactivate the device. Kiera heads off on her own mission as the truth about her arrangement to “trade” Brad for Alec is revealed: he’s actually helping her to bust Alec out of the Freelancer prison and she has no intention of leaving Brad behind. Sonya and Travis meet to discuss the future of Liber8. Sonya still remains fervent to Kagame’s vision of what the world could be, but after everything now, Travis has lost sight of that vision. He proposes the two run away together up north somewhere. Sonya wistfully declines but instead suggests they meet that night at Lana Lou’s to finish their conversation. After Travis leaves, she finagles her way right into the front doors of PIRON and toward Halo’s server room. Dillon and Carlos arrive at PIRON just moments later. Back at the Freelancers prison, Kiera and Brad fight their way through the complex to get to Alec. The pair split as Kiera goes off to find Alec while Brad has business of his own to take care of. Kiera finds Alec and rescues him from his cell; despite the rescue, he’s less than thrilled to see her. Elsewhere in the facility, Chen and Brad duke it out in a brutal fight as Brad tries to recover the future tech time beacon he initially placed in the safety deposit box. At PIRON, Sonya sweet talks an employee to get access to the Halo serves, successfully installing a flash drive loaded with the Halo virus. On her way out, she runs into Julian. Still devoted to her cause, she tells Julian that he’s meant for greatness, and that she should know: she’s a time traveler. She reveals that Jason and Kiera are time travelers as well. Julian demands to know how many people he kills in the future, as told to him by Jason before he nearly was killed by him just days before. “Thousands,” she tells him, before the elevator doors close. She hopes that with this knowledge maybe now he can make a difference without having to kill anyone this time. Other Alec demonstrates to Dillon everything that Halo can do, including “pacification” of anyone wearing the device. This brings a chilling reality to the ways in which PIRON can physically manipulate Halo users. Carlos, unimpressed, leaves, but not before running into Sonya on her way out. He takes her into custody; she doesn’t resist. As Dillon is alerted to her presence, he demands that she be taken down, but Carlos manages to persuade him to let them take her into custody. As they make their escape, Alec and Kiera have a “come to Jesus” moment together about the vicious ways they’ve each hurt each other. While Alec is grateful to nearly be free, their relationship may be beyond repair. When Catherine and Warren try to stop them from leaving, Brad slaughters Warren. Catherine pleads with them to stay, to meet The Traveler, but it’s no use. Alec, Kiera and Brad leave for good, washing their hands of the Freelancers. A stunned Catherine is brutally assassinated by Chen, who appears just moments after the trio leave. The Freelancers are no more. Chen goes after The Traveler. Brad agrees to take care of Alec until Kiera can get back; with Sonya’s capture, she’s called into the precinct. At the precinct, Dillon questions Sonya, ordering Kiera to leave the interrogation room. As the two debate politics, she declares that she finds Dillon guilty of corporate crimes and that even though they may have stopped her Halo virus, she still has one trick up her sleeve, literally: Dillon is horrified to see boils all over her wrists which he realizes are implanted explosives. She smashes her wrists together, instantly killing herself in a violent explosion that rips through the precinct. Dillon’s fate isn’t immediately known. Kiera and Carlos survive the blast and amazingly, so has the time travel device that Carlos managed to pocket before he left PIRON. He gives it to Kiera. She leaves to find Alec. Back at Lana Lou’s, Travis waits for Sonya. When he receives word of what’s happened to Sonya, he packs up his truck in shock to drive away without his most cherished passenger to destinations unknown. Kiera finds Brad, Alec and Emily camped out in a remote cabin in the woods. The two admit that they’ve forged a strange surrogate family. In the morning, Alec and Emily head off of their own life together. While their relationship is hardly mended, Alec is grateful to Kiera for rescuing him from the Freelancers. Brad and Kiera stay behind at the cabin to explore their own relationship, two time travelers without a home or family to return to, it would seem. At PIRON, Halo is basically ready to launch. Kellog, in yet another attempt to reign control of the future for his own power, reveals to Other Alec that Alec is back… and that Kiera has switched sides, picking Alec as the version that must survive instead of him. ---- : ~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.Season 3 - Episode 11 "3 Minutes to Midnight". Continuum Episodes. Syfy. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza (Credit Only) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Recurring Cast * Ryan Robbins as John Doe * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Rachael Crawford as Catherine * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon Guest Starring * Adrian Holmes as Agent Warren * Zak Santiago as Agent Miller * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris * Vladimir Ruzich as The Traveler * Nicole Hombrebueno as Female Hacker * Fulvio Cecere as Sergeant Patrick Cullens * Marcus Rosner as Freelancer #1 * Tasya Teles as Freelancer #2 * Adrian Petriw as Short Nerdiac * Sharon Simms Kiera Stunt Double * Dan Pelchat John Doe Stunt Double * Philip Chang Curtis Stunt Double * Sylvesta Stuart Agent Warren Stunt Double * Janene Carleton as Freelancer * Miek Lewinson as Freelancer * Jason Bell as Freelancer * Donavin Kuhl as Freelancer * Tig Fong as Freelancer * Randy Lee as Piron Black Ops * Trevor Jones as Piron Black Ops Quotes Trivia * This episode had also been titled '2 Minute Warning' on Showcases website, but was changed shortly before the air date. References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes